Revenge & Retribution
by Farmer Gail
Summary: Will a simple favor to Mort and a chance in town cost Jess everything he loves.


**Revenge and Retribution**

 **Prologue**

Just a couple of miles outside Laramie, off the road and out of site of any passerby's, were the Carson Gang, father Bill and sons Seth and Luke. Having just arrived, the youngest son Luke brought the news his father and brother were anxious to hear. "Alright son, what have you found out?"

"Well Pa, I heard the Sheriff and his deputy left town bringing a prisoner to Cheyenne, and he left some rancher in charge as his part time deputy."

"My, that's some news you brung me son".

"Why Pa?"

"Did you ever hear some part time deputy willing to risk his life when some shooting might come his way. Aint really his job to risk his life, now is it?

"Well, I guess not, said Luke". Then with a gleam in his eye and great anticipation he said, "I betcha I can have me some fun with them town folks."

Their Pa spoke again, "never you mind about them town folks, we might not get much fight from them people in town". He noticed then his youngest looked decidedly unhappy at the prospect of no resistance.

Temporarily ignoring his sons reaction he asked, "What else did you find out?"

"The bank stays open til noon on Saturday, so that them store keepers can deposit their money from the week."

"That's mighty good information you brought son, now let me explain what were gonna do.

Luke, I want you to go to town ahead of us and find you a spot somewhere across the street from the bank. Take some rope with you and start braiding it and be real polite if anyone was to ask you what you was doing. Tell them your making something you could sell to some storekeeper or at the livery. Then Seth and me we'll come into town all quiet like and head for the bank just before closing time".

"Ah Pa, can't I go into the bank with you."

" NO, I need you as look out". Luke's pa was real worried about his youngest son, he was not like his brother Seth who was more like him. So far in all the stage coach robberies and bank holdups they'd been doing for years no one had been killed. Seth and he just wanted to get enough money so they could buy a spread of their own and raise cattle. But once Luke had been old enough to go along, his pa could see that Luke liked the danger and had a real knack for viciousness. He knew there was something not right about his youngest son. There was a whiskey drummer on the stage he pistol whipped for no reason, then there was that woman in the bank he just upped and shot her, lucky for her it was just in the arm and there had been others. And with every robbery they pulled his deliberate cruelty was increasing. He could be charming when he wanted, but when you'd looked into his eyes what was reflected back was frightening. He was getting more and more out of control. He made up his mind, this would be their last. After this job they would probably have enough money to get out of the territory and buy that ranch they always wanted. Some place where no one ever heard of the Carson gang. He would share this with his boys later .They would never question his decision and he would take it to his grave as to the real reason they had to get out of the business. He just had to stop the madness before it consumed his son completely. Yep, Laramie would be their last.

 **Chapter 1**

Slim stood up from his favorite spot next to the warm fire to look out the window for the 20th time wondering where Jess was. He'd been deputizing for sheriff Mort Corey for the last 3 days. He knew that Mort was supposed to be back early this morning and Jess was to return to the ranch by the afternoon. Here it was way past suppertime and no Jess. He expected him to return at least by suppertime, since the legendary Harper appetite would surely bring him home in time for one of Daisy's great meals. He would not want to miss her fried chicken and apple pie. He hoped that nothing was wrong. Daisy spoke up, startling him out of his thoughts, "do you think I should put the food away?"

"I don't know Daisy". Mike had been shuffled off to bed shortly after supper, since they didn't want him to see their concern of Jess' lateness. "I sure am getting concerned", sighed an anxious Slim. "I'm very afraid that Jess might be in some kind of trouble".

"Me too", said Daisy.

As Slim started to pace he thought he heard the sound of a horse. He quickly went to the front door and swung it open, and through the reflection of the lamps inside the house he could see Jess walking Traveler into the yard. With great relief he sighed, "Welcome Home Pard, its about time."

"Hi Slim".

"Where you been and why are you walking Traveler?"

"It's a long story, can I tend to my horse first and we can discuss it?"

"Sure Jess, let me get a lantern and I'll help you out in the barn".

Daisy was so relieved to know that Jess was finally home. She immediately went into the kitchen to warm up Jess' super.

Slim reached into the box by the front door and pulled out an extra lantern stored there. He lifted it out and struck a match on against his leg, lit it and went out the door to follow Jess to the barn. With his long legs he passed Jess and proceeded to light another lantern hanging on the post in the barn. He then turned and watched Jess enter the barn noticing, one tired cowboy and one limping horse. Slim also noticed something else he could immediately see that Jess was worn out both physically and emotionally. "What happened Pard?"

In an exhausted voice, he answered Slims question, "It's the dangdest thing, Traveler threw a shoe about half way between Laramie and the ranch. Since it was probably the same distance either way, I figured I might as well just keep on going."

"Boy that's sure is some long walk to make", said Slim. "And you always saying there are only two things you fear, a good woman and being left afoot." Slim smiled at the comment Jess made religiously. And then sobered quickly when he noticed Jess didn't respond to there usual banter.

"What else Jess? I can tell it ain't just the long walk that's got you down".

Jess stated, "Ya, let me finish taken care of my horse and we can go into the house and I can tell you and Daisy what happened".

"Okay Pard, I'll help you settle your horse in for the night and we'll talk later".

"Thanks Slim". They worked together in silence each knowing what the other needed done. After the tack was removed and Traveler rubbed down, fed and watered, the two friends headed for the house.

Daisy was sure happy to see Jess come walking through the front door a short time later. "Did you wash up", she said.

"Yes mam", he smiled.

"Then come, I got your favorite meal ready for you. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy and apple pie".

"Thanks Daisy", he wasn't sure he had much of any appetite after the day he had. But he wasn't about to upset Daisy any more than he was about to after he got through telling them what happened in town. She dished up his usual helping of chicken, potatoes and gravy and cut him a large piece of apple pie. Jess looked at his dish and wondered how he was gonna eat all that food. But he made a good attempt at it, knowing Daisy would expect him to eat every bite. About half way through he'd given up he just couldn't finish anymore.

"Are you alright, its not like you not to eat every bite?"

"Sure Daisy, I'm fine". That was a clear indication to both that all was not fine. They both knew that was Jess' stock answer, whenever he was hurt physically or emotionally, he always said he was fine.

"Okay Jess, tell us whats wrong".

"I killed a man today".

"You What?" After seeing his partners anguished face Slim got up and brought both the coffee pot and a bottle of medicinal whiskey back to the table. After pouring each of them a generous amount, he sat down and waited for Jess to continue.

"I was waiting in Mort's office for him to get back into town. You know I usually really enjoy being away from the ranch for a few days and this time was no different".

"Sure", Slim said, "anything to get you away from hard work", hoping his comment would lighten the mood and make it easier for Jess to tell his tale.

Jess gave him a sorrowful look and continued with his story. "But after 3 days I had enough of town life and couldn't wait to get home. It had been fairly quiet just breaking up an occasional saloon fight and a few loud arguments amongst some of the town folk. Nothing real important, it had been real quiet. Just before noon Mort walked in and found me with my feet on his desk and my hat pulled down low. He said, 'is this how my town gets protected. My deputy sleeping on the job'. I jumped up nearly knocking over the chair in my hurry. I looked at Mort and told him I'd just sat down after making my rounds. He laughed, 'I know Jess I'm just giving you a hard time.' I got him a cup of coffee and sat on the chair on the other side of his desk and proceeded to tell him what happened while he was away. We discussed his trip to Cheyenne and how well that had gone. I was gett'n up to leave and Mort said that he'd buy me lunch. Nah, I said. I told him that I'd better get back since you had been alone for 3 days and would probably need my help. Since it was early I thought I might be able to get back and help you with the afternoon stage. He said he understood that I was anxious to get back home. As he was walking me out to get my horse, a sudden movement caught my eye. A stranger I had seen while doing my rounds was sitting up straight in the chair staring at the bank. Earlier I had passed him and I gave him no never mind. But now Mort sensing my unease, followed my stare down the street to the guy watching the bank with great interest. I don't know Mort, but that young guy earlier was minding his own business now sure seemed real interested in what was goin' on across the street. That's when we both noticed the two horses standing at the rail in front of the bank. So we watched, just waitin to see if something was gonna happen. It, being the time when the bank would be closing seemed like a right good time to rob it. Seeing how most folks would be headen' home to eat and the streets would be real quite. Gosh, we didn't have long to wait, two men exited the bank each carrying a saddle bag Seein' how they were strangers and not anyone he knew, Mort shouted for them to hold up. Geez Slim, that's when all hell broke loose", sheepishly he looked to Daisy, "sorry mam". "Both men started firing and the few people left on the street ran for cover. Mort and I were so busy returning fire that we forgot about the other guy across the street. We don't know if he was part of the gang or not. Cuz' when the smoke cleared, he was gone and the two outlaws laid dead on the street".

"Wow Jess, that sure sounded like more than you bargained for when you volunteered to help Mort".

"Yah your right, I thought it would be a quiet 3 days, where I could sleep a little later and get away from ranch work. But I'll tell you Slim, I'd rather been doing the hardest job on the ranch then go through what me and Mort went through today".

"Do you want to go turn in now, Jess you've had a pretty tough day", Slim asked.

"No if you don't mind, I'd just rather sit here with you and Daisy discussing what you all been doing for the last 3 days. Tell me how Mike's been doing, or what chores you've left for me to do or anything to help me get to forgett'n about this morning".

"Sure, Jess". And for the rest of the evening they discussed the comings and goings at the ranch. The upcoming branding, the fences that needed repair, the horses that needed to be shod all the things that made this ranch their home. So intent on their conversation that neither noticed that Daisy had gotten up and took herself off to bed sometime earlier. It was okay with her, she knew her two boys needed each other at that moment. Jess needed the comfort and stability of Slim and Slim needed to know that Jess was okay. The last thing she heard as she closed the door to her room was that Jess really missed everyone and couldn't wait to take Mike fishing... and eat lots of Daisy's good cooking.

Slim said, "I hate to tell you this, but while you were gone Daisy got a letter from her sister in Cheyenne asking her to come for a visit and to bring Mike along to play with her grandchildren".

"Oh" he sounded so disappointed when he asked when they'd be leaving.

"Day after tomorrow".

"Daggum, for how long?"

"Maybe two weeks, since Mike is out of school for awhile".

He knew he'd miss them, especially Daisy's good cooking. Jess loved to eat and Daisy was one of the best cooks around. Sure the cook at Mimi's cafe was pretty good but not as good as Daisy. Ever since Jonesy and Andy went back east for Andy to go to school. Slim and Jess had to do all the outside chores as well as the inside. They took turns cooking and cleaning. And when Miss Daisy came to the ranch and agreed to be their housekeeper, she had taken over the inside chores. And because of that they'd hadn't eaten better in years. They were especially fond of her apple pie and he was not looking forward to returning to those bachelor days anytime soon. Slim and he were a lot of things but good cooks they were not. He'd been thinking about her cooking every day while he was gone helping out Mort. And was very disappointed that he would only have their company and her good cooking for just another day. "Dadgum I hope I don't die eaten your cookin afore she gets back", Jess said.

Slim laughed, "I know I ain't handy in the kitchen but you ain't much better".

"No argument there," stated Jess.

Their friendly banter had gone a long way to cheer Jess up. After running out of things to talk about they both got up, banked the fire, locked the doors, turned down the lanterns and took themselves off to bed. Morning would come soon enough with all the extra chores that was left undone while Jess was away. The day arrived when Mike and Daisy left to visit Daisy's sister. Mike was especially happy to have new friends to play with and Daisy was happy at the prospect of spending time with her sister. But before she got on the stage, she again told the boys that she had left them a nice stew for their supper and that Jess and Slim better take good care of each other. They thanked Daisy and agreed that they'd look out for each other. They waved as the stage pulled away from the station and looking at each other began to chuckle.

"I guess she didn't think we heard her the first three times she told us that", Slim said.

"I guess not", smiled Jess"

And again life returned to normal at the Sherman Ranch.

As soon as the stagecoach was out of site, Jess said, "Slim, lets flip a coin and see who has to do the inside chores first".

"Oh, no you don't, not with your coin we aren't, I always lose", said Slim.

Jess chuckled, "Okay, we'll use your coin".

So Slim reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver dollar. "You call", as he flipped the coin into the air and let it drop in the dust at his feet.

"Heads", called Jess just before it landed and as they both bent over to check, Jess burst out laughing, "hey Pard, looks like you lose again".

.

Slim straightened up and wondered how come he always loses the coin toss even when it's his coin. He too laughed with Jess, "Don't tell me, I know your taking the outside chores and I get the inside ones, right!".

Jess smiled and said, "I always said your a right smart man Mr. Sherman and you'd make any woman a good wife".

Slim took a second to think about what he said, then Jess took off, with Slim in hot pursuit. Life was good for a few days even if the food was not.

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile back in Laramie, Mort was making his usual rounds and didn't notice the young man riding down the main street. He made his way down the street to the saloon in hopes of getting information about the man who was the deputy the day his pa and brother died. He still couldn't forget how he froze that day. All their other robberies had gone off pretty well unless he got it into his head to hurt someone. But seeing his pa and brother cut down was such a shock, all he could think about was getting himself the hell out of there. But he'd make them pay for it. He had to find out as much information as he could, that is what his Pa taught him.

So he hoped he could talk up the locals real casual like in hopes of getting the information he needed. He figured the easiest place to get information was in a saloon, after all liquor often loosened a mans tongue. Men would talk and not remember who they was a talken' too or what they were saying. He was taking a risk coming into town, but it was a risk he was willing to take. Maybe nobody really noticed him that day. As he pushed his way through the double doors of the saloon, he immediately noticed that the bar was pretty quiet at this time of day. There were a couple drovers at the bar and three gentlemen sitting at the table playing poker. They all looked up when he entered but then immediately lost interest in the new comer. He ambled up to the table and asked if he could join in. Sure the portly gentlemen to his right stated, "We're always happy to add someone to our game". As Luke sat down and began to play, he wondered how he was going to get them talking about the bank robbery. He didn't want to appear too anxious, he didn't want them to get suspicious about him. So casually, he said, "I heard you guys had some trouble here in Laramie a few day ago. Some kind of set to or something?".

Karl Jensen, the portly gentlemen, who said he could sit in the game spoke up. "You must be talking about the bank robbery, those two got what they deserved", as all the heads at the table nodded in agreement. "Gunned down right there out on the street", he stated.

Even though Luke was seething inside, he had to hold both his tongue and his gun. He needed to know all about the people who gunned down his kin. He tried not to appear too anxious. "You don't say, that sounds mighty exciten', who all was involved", he asked.

They were more than happy to share the information they had. "Well, there was our Sheriff Mort Corey. He's been our sheriff for along time and he's a mighty good Sheriff too. He's well liked, said another man. Since he's been our sheriff our town is mighty peaceable. Sure we have an occasional saloon fight but rarely any gunfights. He keeps the peace real well and don't put up with no trouble makers. He's pretty good with his iron, spoke the other gentlemen at the table. Mind you, he ain't no reformed gunfighter but he's a good Sheriff takes after his pa who was lawman for many years".

"What about the other fella', he asked, "I heard he was just some rancher. Kind of strange that those bank robbers were taken out with just a Sheriff and some rancher ."

They all looked at each other and then began to laugh. Luke couldn't see what he said that was so gall darn funny and he got mad thinking they was maken' fun of him.

Seeing the look on the young mans face the men got control of there hilarity, then Mr. Jensen spoke up again. "You're right son he is a rancher, him and his partner, Slim Sherman, run the Sherman Ranch and Relay station 12 miles outside of Laramie. But the reason we were laughing is the way you said, just a rancher. You see son, Jess Harper aint just some rancher, before he came to Laramie he was a gun for hire. You know a gunfigher and he had quite a reputation".

Another man stated, "He's still damn fast even if he's no longer making his way as one. Fastest as most of us have ever seen, he's rode posse with the sheriff and he's a good friend who helps out his neighbors anytime they need it." He could tell they all thought highly of this ex-gunfighter, turned rancher. No wonder his pa and brother didn't stand a chance.

He had to think about this, going against a seasoned gunfighter was a whole new thing to think about. The sheriff being good with a gun and a gunfighter also good with a gun was going to pose a problem for him. He knew he wasn't nearly fast enough with a gun to take either man on. He also thought that if he killed the sheriff they'd hunt him down and hang him. That's what his pa had always taught him and his brother. He had to think of a way to get the sheriff, but right now his target was gonna be Harper. He played a few more hands and then made his excuses and headed for the door. As he road to his camp up in the hills, not far from Laramie, he began to form a plan as to what he could do in order to avenge the murder of his father and brother. That's how he saw it now it was murder. He wouldn't let the notion enter his head that maybe it was his fault his pa and brother were dead. He was sent to get information and he had failed. His father had taught him that careful planning would keep them from making bad decisions when it came to holdups and robberies. He hadn't gotten all the information, he assumed that some rancher wouldn't want to get shot if bullets started flying. He was wrong and it cost him dearly. If his pa had known about Jess Harper and his reputation, he might have decided to let the town of Laramie pass. Ending up on boot hill wasn't what his father had in mind when they started out on the owl hoot trail. Luke liked to hurt people and see their fright but this time he was the one frightened when all hell broke lose. In all their robberies very little lead was thrown around unless by him. And this was more gun play then he'd ever seen in his whole life. But he wouldn't let himself go there, he would not accept the blame. No they murdered his family plane and simple. As he came to his camp he got down, unsaddled his horse, ground tied him to let him graze on the lush green grass. He gathered some wood and built a fire even though he wasn't really hungry. He went through the motion of fixing coffee, bacon and beans. Ate some and then decided to turn in, as he laid down to sleep he had one thought on his mind, he would go back to Laramie. He needed more information on where to find Jess Harper and the Sherman Ranch. He thought about bush whacking him but that was too easy, he wanted him to suffer. He just couldn't figure out how to get that done yet. But as his pa always taught him, you got to think things through and make your plans. And that's what he would do, think long and hard on the plans it would take to bring down Sheriff Corey and Jess Harper.

 **Chapter 3**

Next morning, as he again rode into Laramie, he thought about who he should talk to in order to get more information. As he passed the cafe, he wondered if a waitress there might know something about Jess Harper. If he could only just figure out a way to bring Harper's name up without looking too suspicious. He could get a good breakfast at the same time, cuz he was getten mighty tired of eaten his own cookin'. Maybe he could pretend that he and Jess Harper were friends and was wondering if it was the same Jess Harper he used to know. It sounded like a good way to bring up a conversation with the waitress. Now that he got a plan he entered the cafe, he noticed that there were only a few people there. It being 7 a.m. maybe town folk got up later to have their breakfast. He hoped that that meant he'd have more time to chat up the waitress. A pretty waitress came up to the table, introduced herself as Dolly and gave him a menu. Putting on his best smile he said, "Mornin' Dolly. Sure is purty day, like you", he said. The young waitress blushed with the compliment and said mornin' to him as well. Without looking at the menu she gave him. he asked for fried eggs, ham, potatoes and coffee to drink. Being sick of eatin bacon, he thought ham sounded good to him. After she placed his order with the cook, she returned with his cup of coffee. He asked, if she'd been living in Laramie awhile.

Dolly said, "I was born and raised here".

"Good", he said. He told her a friend of his awhile back had rode through Laramie and told him a mutual friend of theirs lived here too.

She asked him, "who that friend was and maybe she knew him".

He told her his friends name was Jess Harper.

Dolly's face lit up and she was excited to tell him about one of her favorite customers. "Sure I know Jess, he's one of the nicest man I know. Jess and his partner, Slim, they come in here all the time whenever their in town. They're both real gentlemen," she said. "They have a ranch 12 miles south on the Laramie Road". The gabby waitress was so happy to discuss her two favorite people, that Luke was amazed how easy this had been. She went on to tell him about the relay station, and how much people appreciated the horse's Jess trains. And how happy he was living on the ranch with Slim, Daisy and Mike. She told him that they were best friends, no, more like brothers. They were different, she said, how did she say it now, Slim being calm and Jess being hot tempered, and that me being Jess' friend, probably already knew that about him.

"Did you know Jess when he was on the drift?"

But before he could think of an answer to her question, she went on about how lucky Jess was to stumble on to Slim and the ranch. He now had a family to call his own. She told him about Mike Williams, the boy Jess and Slim adopted, and about their housekeeper Mrs. Daisy Cooper. Dolly was a gold mine of information. He couldn't believe his luck, he now found out everything he needed to know to avenge his family. He hadn't noticed while he was musing about his good luck, she had left him to retrieve his meal. When she returned and placed it in front of him, he then noticed that several people had arrived in the cafe and his waitress left to take care of them. He didn't care that she left, he had gotten everything he needed. After finishing his breakfast he paid the bill and left a generous tip. And then headed out of town 12 miles south to the Sherman Ranch. Once he arrived at the ranch, he looked around for the best place to spy on them without being seen. For two days he watched the comings and goings of the ranch from the ridge. They were not aware of him and went about their daily chores. He thought about how he would hurt the boy or the woman to get back at Harper. But after a few days he noticed that he'd not seen either one of them around the ranch, so the plans for them would have to wait. He grew extremely frustrated that the old woman and small boy would have been great targets to exact his revenge. He felt they were the easiest to get to, he could have gotten to her while she hung the wash or the boy while he was out playing once Harper & his partner left the ranch. Now he was forced to make new plans. He watched as the stage came in and the two men changed the team several times a day. He noticed the easy way they worked together and how they seem to get along very well. He never had any friends growing up. His ma dying the day he was born and that just left him, his brother and his pa. They moved around a lot so they only had each other. He wondered what it would be like to have a friend. Because now with his pa and brother gone he was all alone in the world. He was thinking about his next move, when he noticed the front door open and out stepped Harper. He watched him make his way to the barn and entered through the double doors. Within a few minutes, he exited the barn walking a big bay horse over to the corral, where two other horses were already tied up. Just then the tall blond man joined his partner at the corral, and watched as Harper tightened the cinch on the bay. Even though he couldn't hear every word they said he was amazed how well their voices had carried. They were laughing and joking, when Harper said he'd be back in a few hours after he delivered the two horses to Mr. Robert Simpson over near Medicine Bow. He'd could hear him say that these were the best cow ponies he'd ever trained and that he was glad that theyed fetch such a good price.

"Do you think you'll be able to hold down the fort and change the teams without me, Hard Rock!"

Slim gave him the look, punched Jess on the arm and said, "don't you worry about it, Hot Shot, I can manage without you".

They both laughed and Jess mounted up, as Slim handed him the reins of the other two horses.

As he rode out, he looked back and waved at his partner.. Slim took off the harnesses on the spent team, rubbed them down and turned them out into the pasture to graze and have a good roll. While there, he collected a new string of horses to get ready for the next change. He tied each to the corral fence and proceeded to go back and forth to the barn bringing out new harnesses to ready the team for the next run. As Slim went back and forth, Luke slowly made his way down the hill inching his way closer to the barn. He had his plans, he would kill Harper's partner. What did that waitress say they were more like brothers than friends!

 **Chapter 4**

Later as Mose drove the stage into the station, he immediately noticed that there was no one there to greet him and help change out the team. No Slim or Jess! He did however notice that the fresh relay teams had been prepared for the next change out. He called out, "Aint anybody here?" When he got no response, he got down from the box and proceeded to look around. He went into the house and noticed no hot coffee on the stove or one of Daisy's apple pies waiting for him. He glanced a quick look in the barn and again saw nothing. He became alarmed, it sure wasn't like these two responsible men to shirk their duties. He knew they could get into a heap of trouble with the station manager if he found out they weren't doing their job. If Slim or Jess weren't able to do the teams themselves, they always made sure that someone was there to help the drivers with the teams. He was muttering to himself that he hoped nothing was wrong, when he spotted a rider coming down the Laramie road. As the rider grew near he recognized it was Jess. As he rode up to Mose, he noticed the man had a peculiar look on his face. "It's about time you showed boy, I thought I was gonna have to change the teams myself. It's just a good thing I got no passengers today hurryin' me along."

Whatcha' mean Mose, where's Slim?

"He ain't here"

"Whatcha' mean he ain't here". The growing alarm made his voice louder than it need be.

"Just like I said, there twern't nobody around'.

"He's suppose to be here, we talked about it this morning. I had to go deliver a couple of horses and he said he'd be here to change the team. I lit out first thing this morning after the first stage had gone through. I just can't figure where Slim would have gone. But don't worry Mose, I'll help you change the team and then I'll head out looking for my wayward partner". Jess and Mose made fast work of changing the team. And tied the spent team to the corral fence. When this was done he grabbed Traveler and headed for the barn. He figured he get Traveler settled and grab a fresh mount to go look for Slim. It was a good opportunity to give his horse a rest and work with one of the newer horses he was training. As Jess entered the barn with Traveler, Mose proceeded to climb up on the box, grabbed the reins getting the stage ready to move towards Laramie. Suddenly Mose heard a shout and an anguished cry.

"Help!, Mose I found Slim". As Jess had walked into the darken barn he tripped and fell over something lying on the ground. He immediately realized his hand had come in contact with a leg. It just took a moment to realize that leg belonged to his best friend and partner, and that his body was covered in straw. As he reached out to touch Slim, his hand came away wet and sticky. He realized immediately that this was no accident and that Slim had been shot. When Mose walked into the dimly lit barn he was not prepared for the sight he saw, Slim Sherman lying on the ground covered in blood.

"He's been shot", Mose could here the fright in Jess's voice, and asked why for did someone cover him in straw.

Jess said, "I think maybe so it would make him harder to find and maybe by the time we did find him he'd be dead."

Mose was afraid to ask if he was alive, but knew he had to have the answer. "Is he still livin."

Jess felt his wrist, and within a few heart stopping moments finally said "yah he's alive and in bad shape. We got to get him to town. Help me carry him out to the stage". Between the two men they managed to carry Slim to the stage and even though he was a big man they were able to get him inside. And with great haste, Mose slapped leather and had the team headed out with brake neck speed toward Laramie. Jess had his arms wrapped around his friend and applied pressure to his wound. He tried to protect Slim, as much as possible, from the rocky rough ride that would take them to town. As Slim moaned in pain, Jess spoke quietly to him reassuring him that they would be in town soon and that the Doc would fix him right up. Jess said a silent prayer hoping that the doctor was in town when they arrived, and not out setting a bone or delivering a baby. He knew his friend was in bad shape and didn't know how much longer he could hold on. As they entered the town after one long hellish ride, he could hear Mose yelling for someone to get the Doc, Slim Shermans been shot. The towns people ran from the shops and saloons anxious about the young well liked rancher. Several men helped removed Slim from the stage and into the Doctors office. The doctor instructed the men to bring Slim back to the examination room, he told Jess to stay out front. Jess was scared and agitated that he couldn't be with his partner. It seemed like an eternity to Jess when the Doctor finally returned, but in actuality it was just a few minutes. And what he had to say was not good and frightened Jess to his very core. Slim needed surgery to remove the bullet from his chest, but he had lost so much blood that the doctor didn't think he'd survive the operation.

Jess was devastated, "There must be something you can do?", he said.

"Well there is something, but it might also kill him, too".

Jess said, "It don't sound like we got a choice. If you don't do something, Slims gonna die and if you do do something, he might die. Is that right?"

"Yes Jess, you understand correctly". The doctor proceeded to explain, "He'd done a new procedure during the war called blood transfusion. Some were successful and some were not. No one knows why this happened".

Jess asked, "what's blood trans.., whatever that is?".

The Dr. explained, "it's when you take two men, and one man gives some of his blood to another man. If it works the first man is saved and in a little while the man who gave the blood gets his strength back. If we do this to Slim, and it doesn't work, he will get chills, fever, nausea and have difficulty breathing, than die. I've seen it work Jess, but I've also seen it kill".

"Like I said, we don't gotta choice. Lets get started."

So the doctor prepared Jess and Slim for the procedure. As Jess watched his blood go into Slim through the tube the doctor set up between them, he could only hope and pray that it would work, and save the best friend he ever had. As he laid there, he thought about their friendship, their love for each other and the family they have. The thought of losing Slim scared him to his very soul and he didn't know if he could go on with out his Pard. After a while the doctor decided that Slim had enough life giving blood and stopped the procedure. He said they would have to wait a little to see if Slim would be okay or take a turn for the worse. The waiting was the worse part for Jess, watching for any reaction his partner might have.

After a while the Dr. checked Slim and with a slight smile said, 'that the transfusion had been a success and that Slims pulse appeared to be getting stronger".

The relief was so powerful that it left Jess speechless and shaky. But the doctor still cautioned that Slim still needed to survive the operation. Jess was just happy to take one step forward at a time, at least this gave his partner a fighting chance. He decided he needed to leave and let the doctor get on with the operation as soon as possible. He quickly started to rise from the bed, he became aware of how dizzy and weak he was. He immediately sat back down and turned troubled eyes toward the doctor.

"That's to be expected Jess, just take it easy, you yourself have just lost a lot of blood", said the doctor "Get up slowly and when you feel steady, go out and see my wife. She will give you something to eat and drink".

"I aint hungry or thirsty".

"It doesn't matter, you need to get your strength back. Now do as I say, I don't need another patient to take care of right now". Jess took one more look at his friend with tears in his eyes and staggered out of the room. Hoping this would not be the last time he would see Slim alive.

Waiting just outside the door was Mary, Dr. Jenkins wife. "Come with me young man. There is a nice hot meal and coffee waiting for you in the kitchen".

"Yes Mam". He wasn't hungry, but he did as he was told and followed her down the hall. He hadn't eaten in many hours and wasn't sure that he would be able to eat since his stomach was tied in knots. But he knew the doctor was right and he had to get stronger so that he could take care of Slim. After he'd ate most of the steak and drank several cups of coffee, he had to admit that he did feel better. He asked again when Mary thought the doctor would be able to tell him how Slim was. And again she stated she didn't know. She could understand his concern but she was getting a little frustrated when he was asking every 5 minutes. Just then the doctor called and asked his wife to come and assist him. Jess was frightened, what did that mean. Did Slim take a turn for the worse?

Mary saw Jess' frightened face, "Don't be scared Jess, my husband often asks me to assist him." She recommended that he go see the Sheriff and see if he found out any information about who had done this to Slim. She promised that as soon as she heard something, she would get word to him. She was hoping and praying to dear god that what she told him was the truth, because she knew that that nice young man needed something to hold on to. He reluctantly left the doctors office and realized how dark it was outside and how many hours had passed when they had taken that crazy ride into Laramie with Slim. He was still a little dizzy as he made his way across the street and entered Mort Corey's office and sat heavily in the chair.

Mort looked up as Jess entered almost too afraid to ask. The strain in his voice betrayed how scared he was when he asked, "How's he doing, boy?"

"He's still alive". Mort sighed, well that's something good, isn't it Jess? "

"You bet"

Mort began to explain how he'd gone out to the ranch to look around. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew a piece of paper. "I found this note in amongst the straw in the barn. I think it was on top of the straw on Slims chest, because as you can see it has a some blood on it. You probably knocked it off clearing the straw off of him".

"How did you know about the straw?"

"Mose told me". He handed the note to Jess, who hesitated before taking it, seeing Slims' blood took his breath away. He unfolded the paper and read the one word message... "REVENGE" was all it said.

"Revenge for what, I don't know what this means". Jess became quite agitated.

"I don't know Jess", said Mort. Just then little Tommy Wilkins burst in said the doctor sent word that you should come to the office. Jess lept to his feet and raced across to the doctors office followed immediately by Mort. Mort cared for Slim and Jess as if they were his own sons and he needed to know for himself how Slim was doing. Jess braced himself before entering the office. He found the doctor standing in the front parlor waiting for them. With anxious eyes the two men looked to the doctor for answers.

"He survived the surgery." Jess was so relieved he became immediately weak and sat quickly into the nearest chair, as did Mort. Happiness to hear that Slim was still alive brought tears to his eyes and threatened to course down his cheeks. So relieved was he, that he never heard what the doctor said next.

When he could think again, he realized the doctor was speaking and asked if he would repeat it.

"He's not out of the woods yet, but he's a healthy, strong, young man and he has a fighting chance to survive this."

Jess asked if he could go sit with Slim, but the doctors first reaction was to say no, but seeing the look on Jess' face he relented on one condition, that he not disturb Slim, Jess promised. He made his way into the darken room down the hall, quietly grabbed the chair and sat close to Slims' bed. As he looked at his friend breathing steadily, looking pale and drawn, he wondered how this man and he had become so close. If need be, he would gladly give up his life for his friend. He thought about the note and what could it possibly mean. It had been a long time since he had gotten into any trouble that someone would seek revenge for. The weight of the day was starting to take its toll on the young cowboy, and before long he fell asleep in the darkened room. Many hours passed as the doctor repeatedly checked on Slim, never disturbing Jess, but this last time he put his hand on Jess' shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze to wake him up. "Slim is doing fine," he said, to a fully awake and frightened face of the young man. "You need to go stretch your legs, the sheriff asked if you would join him at the cafe for some breakfast".

Jess rose from the chair and realized his body was stiff and sore from sitting in the same place for far too long. "Thanks Doc", as he took one more look at his partner, he headed out the door towards Mimi's cafe. As he walked in, he was greeted by many anxious faces, asking how Slim was. He smiled and told them he was doing okay as he made his way to the table where Mort Corey was sitting at.

"Is he really doing okay Jess?"

"Ya, that's what the Doc says".

"Good", sounded a relieved friend. Just then, Dolly, the waitress came over and said that she was real pleased that Slim was doing better. And that she was shocked when she heard about it and about the note they found in the barn. Jess thanked her for her kindness. But to stop her from talking about it anymore, he said that the Sheriff and he were real hungry. So she took their order and brought back two mugs of hot coffee.

"She then asked, "Jess how's your friend?"

"What friend?"

"You know, the one who came in days ago asking about you."

Jess became instantly alert and asked what he looked like.

" Young man, I don't know maybe 17 or 18, brown hair, sorta tall and he said he knew you when you were on the drift, I think. He said you were real old friends."

"Did he ask anything else?"

"Well no, but I told him about you and Slim. And about the ranch and Daisy and Mike. He seemed real interested to hear about you." Just then a customer at another table called out to the young waitress and she left to take care of their needs.

Mort looked over at Jess who had a perplexed look on his face. "What are you thinking about Jess?"

"Well, you know Mort I've been at the ranch for 3 years and if that man knew me then, he'd been about 14 or 15 years old and in those days I didn't run with no one that young. Most of the men I ran with, on both sides of the law, were mostly older than me. Mort, you know the day of the robbery there was that young man down the street across from the bank". Remembering, "suddenly he moved and caught my attention just before those other men came out of the bank".

"Ya, I remembered you became tense and were looking down the street at the man when just before all hell broke loose. Do you think he could have been part of the gang?"

"Well, he sure disappeared after the smoke cleared, maybe he was kin to them and he's the one who wants revenge."

"I never did identify them, you know I got me some new wanted posters today from the mail.. Lets eat up and go over to my office and check them out". As they entered the office Mort opened the satchel containing the new posters, and rifling through the pile, he came across one that he recognized. "Sure enough, Jess, look, it was a poster of the Carson Gang, father Bill, sons Seth and Luke. It said they were wanted for robbery, assault and attempted murder."

Jess pointed to the youngest member of the gang and said, "That's the man I saw down the street. I betcha if we show this to Dolly, she'll tell us if she recognizes him". They made there way over to the cafe with the poster to see what Dolly had to say, but they both believed that she would confirm there suspicions. After entering the cafe they made there way over to the young waitress and asked her to look at the poster.

Immediately she pointed to the picture of Luke and said, "look Jess that's your friend". Upon seeing the looks on their faces, she realized that what she was holding in her hands was a wanted poster. The poster said that they were wanted for bank and stagecoach robberies. "Sheriff, is this the men who robbed the Laramie Bank".

Mort nodded.

She sucked in her breath and said, "You don't know these men, do you Jess?

He told her, "No".

The implications of what she had done was undeniable. "It's my fault that Slim got shot, isn't it!" She collapsed in a chair and was devastated, she didn't need them to answer, she already knew. She had told the man where Jess lived and how much his family meant to him. Dolly was so distraught "I'm so sorry Jess, I didn't know". I gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut, mama always told me I talked too much as tears coursed down her cheeks.

"I know Dolly, don't worry, I don't blame you". Mort and Jess left the young waitress shaking and crying and made there way outside. And in the cool night air, he turned to Mort and stated, "I'm going to kill him."

"No Jess, right now you just got to think about Slim, getting him better and taking him home.

I'll go to the telegraph office and send out messages if any other sheriff's in the territory have seen him. Meanwhile you need to go back to Doc's and check on Slim".

As angry as Jess was, Mort was right, its all about taking care of Slim. There will always be time to go huntin' for Luke Carson, retribution was gonna happen, just not right now. He had to concentrate on getting his friend well and back home safe. He just hoped that Luke wasn't still around trying to get more revenge. He would protect Slim. He wondered if he should telegraph Daisy and Mike and tell them what happened to Slim. But then again if Luke was still around he didn't want them in harms way. He had no way of knowing they were his original targets. God forbid Jess ever found that out, there would be no stopping the infamous Harper temper.

 **Chapter 5**

He knocked on the door of the doctors office and let himself in. He went to Slims room and ran into the doctor coming out. "How's he doing?"

"Much better Jess".

"Can I sit with him?", but before the Doc could answer, there was a knock at the door. When the doctor went to answer it, there were several men standing there. They said, "sorry to bother you Doc, but we was wondering if Jess Harper was here?". He turned to look at Jess just as he stepped up behind him. "Jess, we just want you to know that you don't have to worry while Slim is laid up. We're all gonna take turns out at your place, feeding stock, changing teams whatever it takes so you don't have to worry about nothing and just take care of Slim."

Just then Jacque came forward with clothes in his hands. "Jess, Marcie sent over some clean clothes for you, she thought you'd want to clean up before Slim wakes up."

He got a lump in his throat and his eyes became misty, he was humbled by the generosity of their many good friends. Jess thanked his neighbors and townspeople for the support they were showing everyone at the Sherman Ranch. After they left, he took a good look at himself, even though the doctor had scrubbed Jess' hands and arms before the transfusion he realized that his clothes were covered in Slims blood. The Doc's misses showed him to the wash room in the back of the house so that he could clean up. He thought for the first time, what would Slim think if he had woke up and saw Jess covered with blood. Would he think that Jess had been injured or would he know that it was his? Slim sure didn't need that right now. When he was finished and left the room he was met by Mrs. Jenkins, "Just leave the clothes, I will wash them for you, after all its not the first time I've had to clean bloody clothes".

"Thanks, mam".

As he walked down the hall he encountered the doctor, "you sure look a might better son". He had to agree with the doctors comment. He then told him that he and the Sheriff had a good idea who shot Slim. And that he'd be staying in Slims room until he was ready to go home.

Dr. Jenkins observed the face of the young man immediately realized there was no use arguing with him when he had that granite look on his face. He said that he and his wife would bring in a cot and some extra blankets for him. Jess said not to worry about feeding him cuz he'd be taking his meals at the cafe. And as soon as Slim was ready to eat somethin' other than broth I'll be bringin' him in his meals from there too. I don't want to be puttin you and your Mrs. to any more trouble than necessary. The doctor acknowledge Jess' thoughtfulness and went to retrieve the cot.

Jess quietly made his way into Slims room so's not too disturb him and stood guard over his injured friend. No one would get to Slim if he could help it. This routine went on everyday for more than a week, being sure to take his meals whenever there was someone to watch out for Slim. Most of the time Slim slept and things were fairly quiet, but along the second week Slim regained consciousness, before that he would wake up just long enough to take some broth and drift off again. He was very confused and immediately called out for Jess.

"It's okay Pard, I'm here".

Slim turned to his friend, "What happened to me Jess, where am I?"

"Your here in Doc Jenkins office. You've been shot, what do you remember?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure, sorry Slim. I forgot you must be real thirsty". He reached for the glass on the table and poured in some fresh water and lifted Slims head to drink. He drank greedily from the glass Jess put to his lips. "I'm sure glad your doing better Pard".

 **Chapter 6**

As the cobwebs began to clear and Slim could focus on Jess, he began his story. "I was tacking up the team for the next run, I did the leaders and had just finished up the wheelers when I went to get something from the barn. I heard a noise behind me, when I turned around I saw someone standing at the barn doors. The sun so bright and the barn so dark I couldn't see who it was. At first I thought it was you, I even called your name. Then I realized you couldn't have been back so soon. The man didn't say anything, he just drew his pistol and fired. I came to while he was dragging me to the back of the stalls, my chest hurt real bad but I figured if I let him know I wasn't dead he'd kill me for sure. Then he started covering me with straw, and I guess I passed out. This is the first clear recollection I had after that. So do you know who shot me Jess? Or why?"

"I'll tell you who we think shot you, remember when I was deputizing for Mort and a gang tried to rob the Laramie Bank".

"Sure I do".

"Well, it was the Carson Gang, father and two sons. The youngest Luke got away and his Pa and brother were killed".

"You think it was Luke who did this?"

"Ya, we do. It's a long story and I won't tire you out with it now. There will be plenty of time to discuss this once I get you home. But as soon as your stronger I promise to fill you in".

Mort stopped by to see how Slim was doing as soon as he found out that he was on the mend. "You sure gave us a fright boy," a very somber but happy Mort said to the young rancher. And after that first day. he visited often giving Jess the opportunity to catch a quick meal at the cafe.

It was several days before Slim was ready to make the long journey back to the ranch. Jess had borrowed a wagon from the livery and was assured that the team was of a gentle nature. He piled the back of the wagon with fresh smelling hay to make the ride as comfortable as possible. He didn't need Slim breathing that musty hay all the way back to the ranch. Jess and the doctor got Slim settled in the back of the wagon with blankets and quilts supplied by Mrs. Jenkins . As they slowly made there way out of town, the townsfolk, store keepers and shoppers called out greetings to Slim. Letting him know how happy they were to see him on the mend. Jess turned in his seat and glanced back at his friend and saw he was a little overwhelmed with their love and support. It was a long hard 12 miles back to the ranch and both Jess and Slim were exhausted. Slim from the jarring wagon ride and Jess keeping a look out for any bush wacker all the while trying to keep the wagon out of the ruts and chuck holes. They finally arrived non too soon back at the ranch, they were finally home and both were relieved. He pulled the wagon up to the front of the house and helped Slim down.

"Take me to the settee Jess, I'm tired of lying in bed".

Jess laughed, "Funny Pard, for a second you sounded like me".

Slim appreciated Jess' humor. "It's a good thing for you that Daisy ain't hear cuz she'd make you go right to bed".

Slim gave him the look and said, "don't I know it".

"Better let me check your wound Slim, to make sure they ain't busted open from the ride". He unbuttoned Slims shirt to look inside. "Looks okay, no fresh bleeding that I can see". He covered Slim with the quilt from his bed and asked if Slim was cold. "Should I start up a fire?

Slim said, "Sure Jess, that would be nice. I am a little cold from the ride".

Immediately Jess stacked the kindling and logs needed to get a good fire going to warm his friend. Once the fire was going, Jess went out to tend to the team. Jess was surprised to see the neighbors, who had been taken care of things while they were gone, had totally cleaned up and organized the barn. He went to see his beloved horse, Traveler, and noticed how shiny his coat looked. Upon seeing him, the horse gave a welcoming whinny and he brushed his head against Jess' body, "I know buddy, I missed you too". By the time he returned Slim was sound asleep. Jess just stood and stared at his Pard. Even though Slim was home and on the mend, he was still shaken to his core at how close he'd come to losing the most important person in his life. Slim was his brother, partner, mentor and best friend. He didn't know how long he stood there staring, when he heard Slim say, "did I grow two heads or something".

"Huh", Jess was startled to be caught out staring. "Nope", he replied, "just wondering if you was were gonna sleep all day".

"Well," Slim said, "I was shot, you know!".

That lightened the mood and both had big smiles on their faces, but then Jess was alerted to the sound of horses coming into the yard. As he was approaching the door, his hand dropped immediately to his gun and loosened the thong holding the hammer down on his colt.. There was a knock and he cautiously opened it. On the porch stood several woman from the ladies group in town, carrying covered dishes. They hustled in past Jess, and a startled Slim, and went right to the kitchen. The ladies made several trips and soon every available space was filled with dishes of every size and aroma. Mrs. Peterson, the head of the woman's group, said "Daisy Cooper would never forgive us if we let her boys starve. She told us that neither one of you can cook anything but beans, so we figured we'd help you out. Slim will be needing good food if he's to get better".

Jess wasn't sure how hungry Slim was, but with all those smells, he realized that he was starving, and he had never given much thought about what he would be fixen for their supper. They thanked the ladies and said they would make sure that Daisy knew how well her friends had taken care of them. After more than an hour of fussin' around and well wishes the ladies left for home. As they heard the last wagon leaving the yard, Slim turned to Jess, "You know Pard, I don't want to appear ungrateful, that was sure a powerful nice thing to do for us, but I've needed to the use the facilities out back since I woke up".

Jess laughed at Slim's embarrassment, "sure I understand Pard, let me help you up and we'll go out back". As they slowly made there way back to the house, Jess asked if Slim was hungry or did he want to rest first.

"I better try eating, with your appetite there may be nothing left when I wake up".

Jess gave a boisterous laugh and said, "I'm sure glad to have you back". Jess piled his plate with fried chicken, fried potatoes, stewed tomatoes and something else he didn't recognize but it sure tasted good. He fixed a more modest plate for Slim since he didn't think he'd be that hungry.

As Slim looked at his plate and then over at Jess' he remarked, "Keeping most of the vittles for yourself?"

Jess chuckled, "No Pard, just figurin' you bein sick and all that you wouldn't be that hungry".

"It just so happens I'm not, but I'll be watching my plates to be sure that I get my fair share", he said with a smile. They settled down each with a piece of apple pie. "Don't tastes like Daisy's does it Pard", said Slim.

"No, it sure don't but were a might spoiled Daisy bein one of the best dadgum cooks in the territory".

"No argument there", says Slim.

 **Chapter 7**

"Now I'm ready to hear the whole story you promised me back at Doc Jenkins".

"Don't you want to rest up tonight and I can tell you tomorrow".

"No, now, Jess".

"And they call me stubborn!"

So he began the story of when he rode up, about Mose and how he found him in the barn. About the hellish ride into Laramie and to the doctors, about Dolly the waitress, and Mort's wanted poster and figurin who would want to hurt him. It was that wanted poster that put all the pieces together. It was about the bank robbery and the outlaws Mort and I took down.

Slim listened intently "But why me, Jess? If it was about getting back at you, why didn't he just try to kill you?"

"Mort was talken' to a bunch of fella's in the saloon, and asking them if they saw anything or heard anything that might give him a clue as to who might have done this. Then Frank Murdoch spoke up, he was havin' a friendly game of poker with Karl Jensen and Dan Willits, when a stranger asked to sit in. Always looking for fresh money, they welcomed the young man. He started asking about the ruckus in town a few days earlier. Oh, you mean the bank robbery. He said yes, and he said he was surprised that the outlaws were taken down by the Sheriff and some rancher. He said they looked at each other and laughed, He said the man got a real angry look on his face. They figured he thought they was makin fun of him. They said quickly, you see son, Jess Harper ain't just no rancher. They proceeded to tell him about my reputation of bein a fast gun. Damn it Slim, weren't nobody gonna let me forget about my reputation as a gunfighter".

"Simmer down Jess, they weren't telling tales. I guess they just wanted to let the young man know that you weren't just a rancher but that you had skills".

"That's what Mort says, figures my reputation scared him off. So we figure since me and Mort killed his family, he'd get to me by going after mine". He could see that Slim was beginning to fade. "Lets leave the rest of the tellin till tomorrow. Lets get you settled in your bunk". He then helped Slim make his way into their shared room, getting him into bed. "You need anything, the Doc sent over some powders for pain and sleeping draughts".

"No, I think I'll try without it".

"If you be needin it later, just wake me. For now I'll go settle the stock and lock up". Later he banked the fire, put out the lanterns, locked the door and went into their room. He got undressed and settled into bed. He hoped it would be the best nights sleep he had in several weeks. Just before he drifted off to sleep he smiled, it was sure nice to have Slim back home again. Before long the sounds of gentle snoring was the only sounds to be heard. It was several hours of sleep before something awoke him. He wasn't sure if it was a feeling that something was wrong or something he heard. He realized what it was, it was Slim softly moaning.

"Slim"

"Huh"

"Are you in pain".

"Some, I guess".

"Why you stubborn galoot, why didn't you wake me?" Jess immediately got up and got Slim the medicine the doctor left him for pain.

"Well," Slim said, "I figured you haven't had a good nights sleep in over a week, so I thought I could handle the pain".

"I just should have forced you to take it, just like you've done many times to me. We're sure a pair, ain't we, stubborn as all get out."

 **Chapter 8**

Soon Slims eyes started to close as the medicine took the edge off the pain. Jess settled back down and soon he was asleep again himself. The rest of the night passed quickly and Jess woke to a new day. He grabbed his jeans, shirt, socks & boots and made his way out into the front room. He didn't want to risk waking Slim, he'd let Slim sleep as long as he needed. Once Slim was awake he'd go back in and shave. For now he figured the critters wouldn't mind. He let out the chickens, fed them and collected the eggs, milk the cow, fed the horses and mucked out the barn and took care of Mike's animals. He smiled at Mike's critters, they started out as Andy's menagerie and had increased when Mike came to live with them. Those two boys were a lot alike, they both loved all creatures, even foxes and skunks. That reminded him when Slim was much better he'd telegraph Andy and Jonesy and tell them about Slim being shot. No use worrying them, they bein' back in St. Louis there twernt nothin they could do. And once he was better there would be no excuse for them to hurry home. He went to the barn and started tacking up the relay teams. Once he was finished he went to check on Slim. He quietly opened the door to check on his best friend and noticed he was still sleeping. He sure needed the rest.

He soon heard the stage making its way down the hill. Mose was sure taking it slow, he must have a lady on board or maybe a representative of the stage line. As Mose pulled the stage to a stop, Jess walked over to open the door to greet the passengers with his normal speech of 'Welcome to the Sherman Relay Station, would you care for some refreshments', but the words died on his lips when he was looking at the angry face of one Mrs. Daisy Cooper.

"Jess Harper, you know I'm very angry with you, why didn't you wire me about Slim, and help me down this instant."

He gained his composure and squawked, "What are you doing here?".

"I live here young man or don't you remember!". Mike just stood behind Daisy figuring that was the safest place and out of the line of fire. Daisy was spitting mad, and for once Mike was not the reason.

"Daisy, how did you find out"

"My friend, Mrs. Peterson, figured I needed to know about Slim. And I'm mighty disappointed that it was her who let me know and not you".

"Daisy please, let me explain", but don't you want to check on Slim first" trying to stall for time. "He was sleeping when I checked on him last and he was doing fine.

"Yes, I'll check on him myself".

Jess had never seen her this mad, but he hoped he could make her understand why he kept Slims injury from her.

 **Chapter 9**

As she walked through the front door she immediately went to their room. She quietly opened their door and looked in on Slim. He was still sleeping, she closed the door and turned to Jess for the explanation she needed to hear. Just then Mose came in and asked if anyone was going to help him change the team. He looked pleadingly at Daisy. "Go ahead and help Mose, but the minute your done and the stage is on its way, you'd better tell me everything".

Mike snuck into the house while Daisy was chewing out Jess and went to change out of his Sunday best into his everyday clothes. Then he went back outside to check on his critters and say hello to his dog Buttons. Usually Mike, being inquisitive, he would try and hang around and hear what the grownups were talking about, but once he heard that Slim was going to be alright he made a hasty retreat from the house. He had heard Daisy's frightened and angry words pretty near all the way from Cheyenne and he was in no hurry to hear them again. Jess helped change the team and brought Daisy and Mike's bags into the house.

"Okay Daisy please let me explain". And he told her everything he knew. He didn't want to frighten her, but he knew she needed to know all of it including the danger he felt they were still in.

With tears in her eyes and her hand to her mouth, she listened to what her boys had gone through. She could still see the pain in Jess' eyes as to how much he had been through thinking he was going to lose his best friend,

"So you see Daisy, I was just trying to keep you and Mike safe. This guy must be afraid to face me but he thinks he'll make me suffer by getting at my family".

She understood now why she hadn't been told. And now she was frightened for her adopted family, too.

"Do you really think he is still around?"

"I don't know Daisy, but until I know for sure, we are goin' to have to be real careful. Where's

Mike?"

"I think he's checking on his critters".

Jess got up walked to the door and turned to Daisy, "I hate to scare the boy but he's got to be told, so that he won't wander away from the house." He looked down and sighed, they tried to keep everything bad from him as much as possible. Because the boy had suffered enough in his tragic young life, but it couldn't be helped, he had to know. So Jess left Daisy to find Mike. When he found Mike in the barn, he was hugging Buttons and talking softly to him. "Mike can we talk."

"Sure, Jess"

He explained everything to Mike, trying to emphasize the danger, without scaring the boy unnecessarily. "So you see Mike, we need you to stay real close to the house and be sure to tell Aunt Daisy or me if you want to go outside and what you want to do. I'll need you to help Aunt Daisy and me take care of Slim".

"I understand Jess, I promise I won't go anywhere without telling you or Aunt Daisy and I'll help Slim get better."

"Thanks Tiger, I knew you would."

Later he came in and checked on Slim. When he stepped into their room he was greeted by Slims light blue eyes and smiling face.

"About time someone checked in on me, thought maybe you forgot I was here"

.

"Not hardly, Hard Rock. I've got some news, Mike and Daisy are back".

"What?"

"Ya, old Mrs. Peterson wired her, I wished the old bitty had minded her own business".

"Jess your being kinda harsh aren't you, after all she didn't know about the danger. She was just being a good friend to Daisy. She knew that Daisy would want to know if one of us was hurt".

"I guess your right but it sure makes things a lot harder. I gotta protect you, Daisy, Mike and try to keep this ranch and relay station runnin. It sure ain't gonna be easy".

"I know Jess, it sure is a big job ahead of you. I wish I could help."

 **Chapter 10**

Having heard voices coming from the room, Daisy softly knocked on their door. Together they smiled at each other and said, "Come in, Daisy". She strolled in the room and immediately went to Slims bed and taking his hand in hers she asked ,"How are you, dear?, I've been so worried about you. I've never been so frightened in my life. That stage ride took forever, and I was scared what I might fine when I got home".

"Oh, I'm much better now since you got here to take care of me. You know old Jess here is a pretty good rancher and bronc buster, but in the nursing department not so good. It's real amazing that I come this far, he added as he turned pitiful eyes toward Daisy.

"Hey, I'll remember that buddy". As Jess turned to walk away, he took a slight swipe at Slims head and they both laughed at his mock demonstration of anger.

"Let me take a look and see if those bandages need changing, Jess can you help me lift him".

"Sure Daisy".

"Slim, I don't want you to help, just let Jess lift you,. I don't want you pulling out those stitches".

Jess put his arms behind Slims shoulders and lifted him into a sitting position. They made quick work of removing his shirt. As Daisy removed the bandages, it gave them their first look at Slims injury. It appears that the doctor had dug around for the bullet and stitching up the wound had been a long difficult process. It appeared that he was healing well with no sign of infection, but Slim was gonna have a mighty big scar. She redressed it and they helped him back into his shirt and laid him back down.

"I'm very pleased she said, its healing well. Are you hungry dear?"

"Sure, Daisy".

"There sure is a lot of food out there, it looks like my ladies club has been busy. I'll be sure to thank them the next time we meet". Knowing it would be awhile, until the man that threatened her family was caught or killed, before she would be venturing far from home.

"Yes," Jess said, they'd been busy telling her what they said, about knowing she would appreciate someone looking out for her boys. "I put most of the food in the spring house to keep cool.

"I guess they figured with the way Jess cooks, I probably wouldn't be getting better".

"Hey," Jess took offense, "you aint any better than me"

.

"That's enough you two". But to be honest, it warmed her heart to hear her two oldest teasing each other after what they'd been through. "I'll go fix a plate for you straight away. Now Jess you be nice to Slim while I'm gone".

Jess' mouth dropped open, "Be nice to you, what does she think I'm gonna do, start knocking you around cuz you insulted my cookin skills?"

Slim smiled, "I guess I'm the favorite now!"

"Huh," was all he said.

"Do you need anything, Slim, before I go out and get the next team ready?.

"Yeah, you can help me get out back".

"Sure Pard, but Daisy ain't gonna like you gettin up, she'll want you to use that there pot under the bed".

Immediately that raised Slims eyebrows, causing Jess to chuckle.

"Come on Jess would you help, please".

"Well, since you asked so nice and you being Daisy's favorite".

Slim just gave him the look, that said you will pay for this later. Just as Jess got Slim on his feet, Daisy came into the room.

"Where do you think your going", in her most authoritative voice.

"Ah, Daisy, Jess is just gonna give me a hand out back".

"You get back in bed this instant. You'll use the thunder pot, is that clear!"

The two men looked at each other and then Jess helped Slim lie back down. He whispered in his ear, "Told Ya," and with a chuckle he left Slim in Daisy's capable hands.

When Jess came in to check on Slim, he found him wide awake and wanting the rest of the story he had promised him.

"We put all of the pieces together when Mort showed me the note he found here at the ranch.

You see, he left a note on your chest and Mort found it amongst the straw in the barn. He was looking around for clues when he stumbled over it. It just said one word "REVENGE".

"How did you know it was left on my chest?"

"It had your blood on it".

"Oh" was Slims one word answer.

 **Chapter 11**

Mort had come out to visit every week since Slim got home. Always happy to check on one of his best friends and also to bring them news about Luke Carson. No one had seen him even though the wanted poster had been circulated all over the territory. He said the best he figured. he'd probably cleared out and was headed for Canada.

Luke had been keeping out of site but kept a weary eye on their comings and goings. With every passing day he became a little more desperate and a little more crazy. The wait was getting to him. There never seemed to be a chance to get to the old lady or the kid. And Harper seemed to be keeping too close to home. He would kill them all and save Harper for last. They would all pay for killing his innocent family. By now all rational thought was gone.

Their life returned to normal after several weeks with no sign of Luke. Having no other incidents they began to let their guard down. They were sure he had cleared out of the territory... they were wrong.

It had been more than 4 weeks since Slims surgery and more than 3 weeks since he'd been home. He was anxious to get back to work. He waited anxiously for Doc Jenkins to arrive and tell him when he could start doing lite chores around the ranch. He just knew if he stayed cooped up in this house one more day, he was gonna go pure loco. Slim now understood why Jess always went back to work after an injury earlier then the doctor wanted. But Slim had Daisy to deal with and she had no intentions of letting Slim out of the house unless the doctor said so. Period!. She said with Slims injuries bringing him so close to deaths door that he shouldn't be in a hurry. So for now the 5 foot lady hen ruled the roost. And this rooster better abide by what she said. If he ever wanted a good square meal again. But it sure was tough on Slim. Jess just laughed every time Slim brought up the subject. Slim didn't know what was worse, Daisy's formidable attitude or Jess' laughing. Finally they heard the sound of the doctors buggy pull into the yard. Three anxious faces waited for the doctor to tell them how Slim was doing. Mike wanted to stay home from school to see what the doctor said, but Slim and Jess were adament that schooling came first, and that they would tell him when he got off the stage after school.

"Well lets see how your doing young man?" As the doctor followed Slim into his room, he turned back to Jess and gave him a worried look. Jess knew that Slim was scared that the doctor might keep him cooped up in the house a little longer. And both of them were ready to get back to work together and put this nightmare behind them. Within a few minutes the doctor and Slim returned. Jess couldn't tell from their faces if it was good news or bad.

"You can do some lite riding and simple chores. But absolutely no lifting until I tell you", and looking over at Jess as he made this next statement. "I trust your good sense to abide my directions... Unlike a certain cowboy I know, who never listens".

Jess with a wide eyed innocent look said, You aint talken about me, are you Doc. I always listen to what you say". The incredulous little group was first stunned, then roared with laughter.

As the laughs quieted down. Slim spoke up, "Geez Jess, I think you just told a pretty big lie, you know you never listen to the doctor".

Jess said, "Your wrong there Slim, I aint lying, I always listen to the doctor, I just don't do what he says". Everyone roared with laughter again including Jess. It felt good to laugh they'd been through a lot.

"Just remember what I said, a little lite riding, but if you feel any pain or you feel weak you need to come back and rest. Your body has been through a lot. And with an injury such as yours it'll take awhile to heal". The doctor grabbed his bag and got ready to leave when Daisy asked if he would like to stay for lunch. The doctor thanked her but declined saying he had other patients to see. Everyone watched and waved farewell as Dr. Jenkins little buggy drove out of the yard, happy in the knowledge that their lives were truly getting back to normal.

Jess went out to the pasture, brought in the relay horses and readied them for the next run. Tying each to the rail, he gave them a good brushing then began to bring out the collars and harnesses that he would need for each horse. He sure would be glad when Slim would be able to help, it always went faster and was much more fun when the two of them worked together. When this chore was done, he went and saddled up Alamo and Traveler and tied them to the porch rail in front of the house. He wasn't sure if Slim heard him, but he was hoping that Daisy was giving him further instructions as to what he could do and not do, to hear what was going on out front. As he entered the front door he yelled..."Hey Hard Rock, would you like to take a short ride, you know Alamo and Traveler could use the exercise?"

Slims faced lit up, "Sure, you bet".

Daisy spoke up, "Don't forget what the doctor said".

They spoke as one "Yes, Daisy"

Luke watched the two men mount up. This was his chance. He knew that from watching them these many weeks, that the stage would not be in for at least a hour. Leaving him plenty of time to do what needed to be done. As they rode out, he made his way down the hill to the ranch house. He quietly let himself in and stood just inside the door. When he heard the old women in the kitchen, he drew his gun. He stealthily walked toward the sound, he crept up on her, as she was washing a pan full of dirty dishes. As she turned back to the stove, she spotted him. She was instantly frightened. She knew it had to be Luke Carson, the man who shot Slim.

Meanwhile Slim and Jess were taking it slow enjoying their time together. They enjoyed the gentle swaying of their horses as they meandered through the north pasture. Ignorant of what was happening back at the ranch.

"It sure is good to be riding out with you again. I sure did miss that".

"Me too, I gotta tell you there were times, Jess, when I didn't think this would ever happen".

"Ya, it crossed my mind too. How you doing?"

So they spurred their horses into a lope, but after a short distance Slim pulled up.

With a worried look said, "How you doing, Slim?"

"I think I pushed it a little too hard. Maybe we best head back, after all the stage will be in shortly, And Jess, lets not tell Daisy we weren't doing anything but light riding". And with a smile on his face, said, "After all I don't want her to think I'm as dumb as you when it comes to doctors orders".

Jess gave Slim a withering look, then proceeded to take a swipe at him, but he ducked out of the way of the playful jab. So they turned around and made a slow walk back home.

Meanwhile back at the ranch, Luke taunted Daisy telling her he was going to make her suffer before she died, as Harper needed to pay for his kin. And that when he was through, the only one left in this family would be him, and then he would do to him what he did to the others.

Daisy was scared witless, glad that Mike was away from the ranch and safe in school but she knew there was no one else around to help her. She took hold of herself and knew that the only one that she had to rely on was herself, and she wasn't going down without a fight, After all she had buried a son and a husband and moved by herself to Wyoming, if she was tough enough for that, she was tough enough to try and give herself a fighting chance. She saw the moment, when Luke was momentarily distracted and unprepared for how fast Daisy could move. She grabbed the cast iron skillet from the stove and clocked him with it. Unfortunately, it was just a glancing blow and did not do the damage she had hoped. But it did hit its mark and it momentarily stunned him. As he regained his senses, an enraged Luke grabbed her and back handed her across the face. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth, she tried to run but he caught part of her dress and it ripped allowing her to get away from him for just a few seconds. He again grabbed her and started hitting her everywhere he could, her face, her arms, her body. She put up her hands to block as many hits as she could and then began striking back at him. He was surprised at how hard she fought back. He thought she would be the most easy. But she was fighting for her life and the life of her family. They had knocked down chairs and overturned tables in there struggle. He finally had her where he wanted, battered, bruised and lying on the floor. He straddled her now exhausted body, and with a gleam in his eye pulled out the knife he carried in his boot. Daisy knew there was nothing she could do to stop what was about to happen. But before he could plunge the knife into her he heard riders approaching and the sound of the stage arriving as well. He knew his time had run out if he didn't make his escape now, or there was a good chance he wouldn't make it at all. So taking one last look at her he made his way out the side door and up into the hills. She was old, maybe the beating would be enough and she would die anyway. She laid on the floor unable to call out as he made his exit.

Mose pulled the stage to a stop scattering the chickens everywhere, just as Slim and Jess rode up to the house.

"Well seeing how you boys are here, I'll just go in and have me a chat with Miss Daisy and get me some apple pie and coffee. Got me no passengers today, just the mail", at that he stepped down from the box and made his way to the house. What greeted him at the door would haunt him for the rest of his life. He was stunned into silence as he witnessed the carnage that was before his eyes. There lie his Miss Daisy, bleeding and bruised. When he regained his voice, he yelled out for Slim and Jess. The terrified sound they heard from Mose got them running for the ranch house. As they reached the open door, they were equally shocked and made their way over to their beloved housekeeper and friend. Her eyes were closed and they were afraid that she was dead. When they called out her name her eyes opened and at first frightened that Luke was still there. But as her eyes focused she could see the faces of her boys and old Mose looking down anxiously at her.

"Daisy what happened?"

"Luke", was her one word answer.

They looked at each other, they were wrong about him clearing out of the territory. And Daisy had paid the price. But going after him would have to wait for now, they needed to take care of their beloved housekeeper. "Tell us what we should do, should we put you on the settee or have Mose send for the doctor?"

"Hold on boys, let me take stock of myself," she said in a shaky voice. After a few minutes she said, "Help me up".

"Are you sure", they asked, with much apprehension.

"Sure, I'm sure, I'm battered and bruised but I'm a nurse and I would know if I was hurt more that I look".

So they helped her to her feet, she swayed but remained standing with the help of her two boys. Mose got her a chair and she sat down.

"I still think we should send for the Doc."

"Yes, I think that would be prudent, but I do believe I will be alright".

So Jess and Mose went out to change the team while an anxious Slim helped Daisy clean herself up. He helped her to her room so she could change out of her torn and blooded dress, and while she did that, he got out the bandages and medication needed to clean up her cuts and scrapes. Soon he could hear the stage leave on its way to Laramie. Jess came back into the house and told Slim that Mose would send for the doctor and the Sheriff. And he would have the teacher take Mike over to the general store, and have Marcie and Jacque look out for him until they fetched him home. Slim was relieved that Jess had thought of everything. As the initial shock wore off, both men were beyond angry after hearing the story from Daisy of Luke's plans for the whole family. For the first time in his life Slim thought about wanting to kill someone. He'd always been a man who believed in justice and the law. He'd killed before but always in defense of his own life and those of others. But after what Luke had done to Daisy and what he had planned for the rest of them, he wondered if he could still hold onto those beliefs. He thought about had they not returned when they did, he would have tortured and murdered Daisy. He believed that Luke Carson was more mad dog than man. His family was in danger and if the law couldn't stop Luke then he and Jess would. Suddenly what he was thinking shocked and saddened him. He wouldn't let this man change his principles no matter what he'd done. In his whole life he never would have imagined compromising his strong held beliefs of justice, but in his heart he knew he could never commit cold blooded murder, it was not in his nature. Luke needed someone to blame and wanted pay back for the loss of his family. The Carson Gang was breaking the law and they were killed robbing the Laramie bank. But Slim could never understand wanting to hurt innocent women and children.

"Are you sure you're okay, Daisy?", Slim asked.

"Yes, no real damage done I believe, but I'm sure gonna be sore tomorrow". She tried to smile to reassure them that she was okay, but the split in her lip made that a bit hard. "I must look a fright," she said. Slim trying to make light of how bad she really looked, tried to add a bit of humor by telling Daisy that she had the best black eye he'd ever seen. His comment caught her off guard. Then she chuckled, "Better than Jess?", she said.

Slim smiled and said, "You bet". That little bit of brevity helped to lighten the very difficult and dangerous day they had had.

"If your sure your okay Daisy", Jess said. "I'm going after him while the trail is fresh."

"You mean, we will". says Slim.

"No, you have to stay with Daisy and remember Slim, we came back early cuz you was feeling poorly. I might be having to ride long and hard iffen I want to catch up with him. But I tell you two, that I promise when I get through with Luke, he won't never hurt no one again".

"Oh, Jess, can't you just bring him back to stand trial". Daisy was never one for violence, always thinking there must be a more civilized way to handle things.

"No, I'm sorry Daisy, not this time".

"Jess, please listen to me. I've seen that young man, he's just a boy. You should be able to understand how it is when you lose your family, he has no one to look after him. After all look how he was raised with a father and brother robbing folk.s what kind of life is that. Like Bill Watkins, you remember Jess, you were so against him when he caused so much trouble at the school. His Uncle Ezra was no help, he treated the boy like a burden. But when we brought him here to work off what he owed us for the steer that was killed, he started to change. We tried to treat him like family with kindness and care. Remember he's the one who saved Mike when he roped that horse in the corral.

Slim spoke up, "I gotta agree with Jess, he has to be stopped. If he gets away, we will all be living in fear. And if he decides to leave the territory, then other people will be in danger. He needs killing, like any dangerous animal, he has no conscience".

Jess was shocked to hear these words come from his Pard. Slim was a man who always believed in law and order, it's what he lived by. He was often at odds with Jess' notion of right and wrong, it saddened him to think that this man had made Slim question those strong held beliefs and principles. But he agreed this was not a man they were dealing with, he was a crazy cold blooded creature...who didn't care who he hurt or killed.

"Please Jess, will you at least promise me that you will try to take him in to the sheriff"

"I can't promise Daisy, but I will try".

Even though she understood the way the boys felt, she still held out hope for a less violent outcome. She then told Jess that he'd gone out the back door when he heard them riding up. Jess grabbed his rifle and some grub and headed out to pick up the trail. He followed the foot prints and realized they were heading up the hill. So he mounted Traveler and continued his quest. He was surprised when he got to the top of the ridge and found that someone had been camping up here amongst the trees, sheltered from view, but with clear sight of the ranch and the goings on below. This was Luke's camp, he'd been spying on them for weeks. He berated himself for not looking around sooner, but he had to admit he had been busy keeping the ranch and relay business going while Slim was on the mend. But it still made him angry to know he'd been so close this whole time. The old Jess Harper would have been more wary, being too domesticated almost cost him everything he had.

 **Chapter 12**

A switch came over Jess, he was now Jess the gunfighter, the hunter, no longer just a rancher.

Those old feelings were still in there buried deep and long forgotten. But instincts never left, and with his family in danger he would need his wits and all his skills to track him down. Not one of his friends, who knew him in Laramie, had seen this side of him. Many a man in the old days quaked in their boots afraid of that look. They would step aside and let him pass. Luke Carson had no idea who he was about to face. Slim had seen that look only a few times and Jess was glad he wasn't there to see it now. Slowly and carefully he followed the tracks keeping a watchful eye for an ambush.

Luke figured he had a good head start, it would take them a while to sort out the old lady. And iffen he killed her, it would give him the opportunity to find another area to hide out in. Cuz he wasn't moving on until he was done having his revenge on those who murdered his kin. Even though his pa had taught him differently, he'd bush whack the Sheriff as well. They'd all pay for it. After many hours and several miles he grew tired but knew he had to continue until he could find a safe place to stop. As he made his way up the mountain, he came across a series of caves, they looked like old mine workings to him. He found one that would serve his purpose and for the first time in several weeks, he could have a fire and some hot food and coffee. And no one would be able to find him. These last weeks of eating cold can beans and water had left him craving for a hot strong cup of coffee. He collected wood and began making a good fire. He fried up bacon, beans and coffee and settled down for a rest. The last few weeks had taken its toll on him both physically and mentally. He was exhausted, sleeping cold every night with no warm food to take out the chill, left a body drained, and watching constantly for an opportunity had taken its toll. Figuring he traveled so far from the ranch and knowing the cave gave him good cover he drifted off to sleep, sure in the knowledge that no one would be on his trail yet.

This time it was his turn to be wrong.

Jess relentlessly pursued his quarry as the trail became rougher and harder to track. He relied on his skills and knowledge as a tracker to pick up any sign that might be missed by other less experienced men...the broken twig, the bent grass, the hoof print all kept him on the right trail. And then he smelt it, it was the faint smell of smoke with the telltale smell of bacon. At first he thought it might not be Luke but some unsuspecting trapper or stranger fixing himself a meal. He dared hope that perhaps Luke had let his guard down.

But Luke never figured on one determined man, who was not about to lose his family for the second time. Jess stepped down from his horse and ground tied Traveler. He followed the tracks and the smell. He drew his colt and made his way to the opening. As he peered inside, he could see the glow of a fire and a mound of blankets nearby. He bent down and removed his spurs and quietly made his way into the cave. His anger was mounting as he got closer to what he hoped was Luke. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit cave, he could see it was just a boy, maybe only 16 or 17 years old. But through the flickering light of the fire he recognized the face from the wanted poster and realized it was Luke sound asleep. He looked so young and innocent. Just as Daisy had said, just a boy. Maybe it wasn't his fault, that his pa & brother led him down the outlaw trail. A quick memory brought to mind how alone in the world he had felt when the Bannister gang had killed most of his family. He himself started out young on the wrong path without anyone to guide him. And some of the intense anger he felt started to leave him. After all, maybe he never had a chance to know what a normal life was like. Daisy was right, maybe he could turn him into the Sheriff. Maybe it wasn't too late to turn this boys life around. And once he served his time in jail he could come out and make a new life. He thought about what Slim had done, taking him in and making a friend out of him. It changed his life, it gave him a chance to change. Maybe that's all the boy needed, a chance.

Just then Luke woke, startled and jumped to his feet. Crazed anger written all over his face.

"You," he yelled.

"That's right boy and I'm taking you into the Sheriff".

Luke couldn't believe or accept that this was the end. He had to see the Sheriff and Harper dead. He owed to his kin.

Seeing the determination on the young mans face, he said "don't try it son, I already have the drop on you."

"No," he yelled and threw himself to the side and drew his gun. He managed to get off a wild shot that put a hole in the sleeve of Jess' shirt before Luke was shot dead. Jess sighed with frustration, he tried to do what Daisy wanted, but faced with jail or a bullet, Luke chose the bullet. Maybe it was for the best after all. Jess had seen many men on the drift who had no conscience or feelings, they were dead inside. Men, like Ed Caulder had been. He knew his family was safe, but it didn't take away the feelings he always got when he had to take a life. It would never be routine for him. Slim had told him that many times when he doubted that he was fit to be around Andy and now Mike. Yes, he'd been a gunfighter for hire but never for profit and never for the pleasure of killing.

He gathered up Luke's body and placed him on his horse, put out the fire and then gathered Luke's belongings. He didn't know if he had any family, but that would be for the Sheriff to decide.

As he began the long journey back home, he reflected on the family he held so dear. Slim, Daisy, Mike, Andy and even Jonesy were his life now and he would do everything in his power to keep them safe, even at the expense of his own life, they were worth it.

 **Epilogue**

It had been several weeks since the nightmare of the Carson Gang was behind them. Both Daisy and Slim returned to good health and the family was again appreciating their life together. As was their custom when the weather was good, the boys took their coffee out on the porch. It was their time to talk. This night Slim hoped to ask Jess what happened when he caught up with Luke. Of course they knew that Luke was dead when Jess came back to the ranch toting his body. He had said very little at the time, only that he was heading to town to see the sheriff. When he returned that night everyone could tell that Jess didn't want to discuss it. Slim knew that something was still bothering Jess and he felt that this might be the time to bring it up He knew he couldn't push Jess if he wasn't ready.

"Jess"

"Yeah, Slim"

"Can I ask what happened when you caught up with Luke?"

His hesitation gave Slim pause to wonder if Jess was ready to share it with him.

As they listened to sounds of the night, Jess began his story. "I got on his trail pertner right off, but it was long hours in the saddle and lots of miles before I was sure that I was gettin close. At one point, I wasn't sure that I hadn't lost it. The rocks and ground bein so rough. But as I kept goin up into them mountains above the North Platte, I caught a scent of campfire smoke. When the smell grew stronger, I realized it was coming from a cave above the high meadow. You know Slim, towards them old caves where you and I stayed when we got caught in that bad storm. I entered the cave and made my way towards him and he was sleeping. Gosh, Slim, when I looked at him, he reminded me of Andy. He looked so young and innocent sleeping there, he was just a kid. I tried to do it Daisy's way, I really did. But he'd wouldn't have it. He woke up, rolled out of his blankets and came up with his gun, I tried to tell him not to try, that I already had the drop on him. I even told him I was taking him into the sheriff. But he was so angry he fired first and I shot him".

"I know you would have tried Jess, it just wasn't meant to be. It's too bad his pa lead his boys down that road, teaching them to take the easy way out. Instead of working for what they wanted."

"Your right Slim, I sure hope I can make Daisy understand. I know I told her when I left that I wouldn't give him a chance to hurt any of us again, but I really tried to bring him back alive."

Behind them they heard the unmistakeable voice of their beloved housekeeper. "I know you tried Jess, and that's all that matters to me."

The End

Works Cited

The first blood transfusion was attempted in 1665 by English Physician William Harvey. But the first successful transfusion of human blood was performed in 1818 by British obstetrician James Blundell.


End file.
